Fare validation is used to determine access to services within a transit system. In general, fare validation involves a check to see whether a particular fare media (e.g., a transit ticket) is valid at a particular fare media validator of the transit system (e.g., to enable a transit user to pass through a turnstile or other access control point within the transit system). This can involve a fare validator reading information from the fare media and using a set of validation rules to determine whether the fare media is valid at a particular location, during a particular time, on a particular date, and the like. When a fare media does not pass validation, it can result in a rejected transaction in which a transit user is denied a ride or other service transit system.
In traditional transit systems, it may take a long time to determine that a set of fare validation rules is incorrect. Such systems may require manually changing the validation rules, which may only be prompted in response to complaints by transit user. Such inefficiencies can result in a poor transit user experience, among other problems.